Brand New Day
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Elena works in a local 50s style diner, she meet a hansom stranger who makes her night one that she won't be able to forget!
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert hummed along to the radio as she sprayed her anti-bac solution across the table before she rubbed it in with her cloth.

"Can I get more coffee, darlin'?" Old Mr. Gregor said from the next table

"Sure thing" Elena smiled

She was 19 years old, and she worked part time in the diner a few blocks away from her college dorm. With the vintage décor and her 1950's uniform Elena loved her job.

She glided behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot from the hot plate.

"Aren't you a little bit early?" Mr. Gregor asked as she re-filled his mug

"Sorry?" Elena asked confused

Mr. Gregor pointed to her hair and Elena remembered the red glittering devil's horn hairclips that she had snapped into her hair this morning.

"It's only two days until Halloween." Elena said incredulously

"It seems to get sooner and bigger every year!" the old man complained but Elena smiled

"I just love it." She shrugged "Always have. I used to get so excited for trick or treating."

It was true, and she was counting down the hours until her fist collage "Fright Night" she'd bought her costume over a month ago. Another customer was at the counter so she excused herself to allow them to settle the cheque. To her delight they'd left her a large tip, she slipped it into her tip jar and straightened her devil's horns.

Eventually Mr. Gregor went home and the day passed into evening while Elena and her workmates kept busy.

"Have you heard from Caroline?" Bonnie asked as they re-filled the ketchup and mustard bottles.

Elena sighed. "No."

Bonnie sighed too. "It'll work itself out, Elena."

"She's right." Matt, the main 'burger flipper' called through the kitchen hatch.

Elena laughed, Matt was always listening.

"I'm not too bothered right now." Elena confessed "I'm just looking forward to Halloween."

Just then the door opened and Elena looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. A tall, dark and ridiculously handsome guy had just walked in. He was wearing sunglasses even though it was dark outside. Elena was suddenly very aware of her hands; she began filling the sugar pourers and tried her best not to look at him. She failed of course; she glanced up and saw him looking at the specials board.

Bonnie nudged her with her shoulder and mouthed "wow" and Elena couldn't help but nod in agreement. He was well built, strong, raven black hair that stuck up in all the right places. He was dress completely in black with a brilliantly fitted leather jacket. She had to look away again- oh crap- she'd over filled the sugar and it had spilled all over the show.

"Hey." A deep raspy voice said then, bringing her back to earth. "Can I get a coffee? Black…?"

She looked up, holy mother of God, he was just in front of her and he had removed his sun glasses. His eyes were piercing blue and really captivating.

"Hello." Elena said suddenly, why was she being such an idiot? It was just a guy. Wait…had he said something?

"Uhm…huh?" she mumbled still looking into those eyes.

"Coffee?" he replied looking at her with half amusement half… pity?

She shook her head a bit. "Oh, right, of course. Sorry."

She pulled a mug down and poured him a cup. "Cream?" she asked

"No…" he said slowly, again like she was mad.

"There you go." She said pushing it across the counter. "Do you want to take a booth seat?"

"I'm fine here." He said as he stepped up onto the high bar stools. "What can you recommend?" he asked nodding to the pie dishes.

"Oh…pumpkin pie." She said finally. "It's delicious, it has like this treacle sauce and-"

"Sold." Damon cut across flashing her a smile.

Elena turned to grab a plate; Bonnie and Matt were watching her curiously through the kitchen hatch. She frowned at them and they both turned away. She carefully cut the handsome stranger a rather generous portion of pumpkin pie and then added a substantial scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side (it didn't usually come with this).

"Enjoy." She said pushing the plate and cutlery over to him.

"Thanks." He said

"You're welcome." She smiled before he began to clean up the sugar mess he'd caused her to make earlier.

Matt came out of the kitchen a while later and slung his back pack onto his shoulder. "That's me finished; I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, sure, see you then." Elena said as he left.

It was 8.30pm; from now on the kitchen only served simple foods like sandwiches and wraps.

"Why don't you head on home too, Bon?" Elena offered "It's really slow tonight."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I'm locking up anyway."

"I won't complain then, thanks Elena."

Bonnie untied her apron and tossed it onto the nearest hook.

Soon it was just her and the handsome stranger who was on his second coffee.

He'd moved into a booth now and was reading a newspaper someone had left behind.

Elena began sweeping the floor.

"Oh, are you closing up?" he said, making her jump a little

"No, no." Elena said quickly, we're open until ten, please don't rush yourself."

"If you're sure?" he said

"I'm sure? Would you like a top up?"

"Thanks." He smiled "Why don't you take a load off and join me?"

"Uhm…okay." She replied, rather shocked but intrigued.

Elena grabbed her own cup and brought the coffee pot over. She slid into the seat across from him and poured the drinks.

"I'm Elena." She smiled

"I know." He replied and he nodded at her name tag

"Oh yeah." She scoffed "I forgot about that."

"I'm Damon." He said offering his hand

"Damon." She smiled shaking his hand

"What brings you to town?" she asked before she took a sip of coffee.

"Business and maybe a bit of pleasure." He said

Elena was about to ask more

"You're looking rather horny tonight." Damon said before she got the chance

She blinked largely and stammered "Oh- what? No, no, I…"

Damon laughed loudly and then poked the nearest clip in her hair.

"Oh my god!" Elena said flushing and then laughing "I am such an idiot today, I'm not normally like this, I must be tired or something."

"Do you like Halloween?" he asked

Elena launched enthusiastically into why she favoured Halloween over every holiday, she told him about Fright Night.

"What's your costume?" he asked

"I got this like sexy tiger costume." She said

Damon looked confused "A _sexy_ tiger?"

"Yeah," Elena went on, "it's like skin tight lycra, it doesn't leave much to the imagination but it's Halloween and I bet I'll have more clothes on than most of the other slutty girl costumes."

"I bet you'll look really sexy." Damon said confidently

Elena blushed again. "I actually have a picture…I was messing around with my make up last night and I tried it all on."

"Let me see." Damon said quickly

Elena took her cell phone from the pocket of her apron and scrolled down through her photos.

Damon took it off her. He inhaled loudly. "w-o-w" he said pulling the word out and making her tummy flutter, this was too weird.

"Your boyfriend will lose his mind when he sees you in this." Damon said seriously "You look seriously, _seriously _sexy."

"Oh no, I don't have a boyfriend." Elena said quietly

"What?" Damon said loudly, incredulously. "How is that possible? I mean…look at you. "

Elena couldn't meet those baby blues anymore, she was sure she was scarlet,

"Any guy would be seriously punching above their weight with you on his arm…you really don't have a boyfriend?"

Elena finally looked at him "I'm sort of gay, actually."

Damon almost chocked on his coffee. He literally put his head in his hands and moaned.

"What?" Elena said

"What a waste." Damon said dramatically "Look at you!"

Elena wasn't sure if she should be flattered or offended.

"What!?" she said again

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he probed

"Sort of." Elena said "We broke up three days ago."

Damon looked her in the eye "Her loss."

"Thanks." Elena said quietly

"Have you even had a man before?" Damon asked boldly

"No." Elena answered honestly, why was she being so open, what was it about him? She'd never thought about men before, ever, but he was so beautiful. There was no other word, that's what he was; he was ridiculously good looking, sexy and manly. Manly!

"Do you ever think about men?" he asked openly

Elena was flushed, "I've never before now."

Damon smiled so widely, her whole body tingled. Cocky shit.

"Do you like me, Elena?" he asked

"Yes." She said hoping she understood what he was getting at.

"In a sexual way?" he pushed

This conversation had taken a strange turn…

"I think so." She confessed. "I've only ever been with Caroline before…"

"Do you want to change that?" he asked seriously

"Yes."

Did. She. Just. Say. That.

?

Did those words actually come out of her mouth?

Damon got up and walked to the door; he flipped the closed sign and locked the dead bolt.

Elena stood up, things were moving fast.

Damon was tilting the diner blinds now.

"Do you want to…now?" she asked.

"Come here." He said and she walked across to him.

"Are you sure you want to? Tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable…"

Stop what? She thought….OH….

He had ripped her popper buttons on the top of her uniform dress, exposing her bra. His hands swiftly popped her breasts out of their cups. He pinched her nipples and then his hot mouth was on them, sucking them into hardened peaks. Elena was moaning. Damon suddenly picked her up and set her onto the nearest table top. He reached under her dress and gently pulled her knickers down, letting them drop onto the floor.

His hand snaked up her thigh and Elena gasped and shivered. Without any hesitation his fingers found her clit and he rubbed her swollen nub.

"Oh." Elena said, her eyes tight shut. "Oh."

"Is that okay?" Damon said gently

"Ah, no!" Elena said urgently "I'm gonna cum!"

Damon smirked but didn't stop "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Seriously…" Elena whimpered "I'm cumming… I'm…don't stop….DON'T STOP!"

Damon groaned as she began shaking on the table top, he pressed her out flat as she shook.

"God, I want you." Damon said urgently, he pulled away and grabbed a condom from his wallet.

Elena sat up; she's never truly seen a penis before. She'd fallen for Caroline when she was fifteen and that was that, she's never looked at anyone else before.

Damon unbelted his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Elena took in the sight before her, he was big, he was really erect, his cock was proudly at attention, and she felt a wave of giddiness that she had this effect on a man!

"Can I?" she asked unable to look at anything else.

"Please…" Damon groaned "Touch me."

Elena cautiously gripped his erect dick. It didn't feel like she thought it would.

Damon fondled her breasts again.

"Give it a squeeze." He begged her

Elena squeezed it and watched as Damon groaned, almost like he was in pain.

She did it again and he bucked his hips.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked, there was no time for embarrassment

"Yes. Yes." He said "Elena, you have no idea what you're doing to me…"

Damon ripped the condom open and Elena let go of his cock while he rolled the latex over it.

"Maybe get on the floor?" he asked

Elena nodded and she lay down, Damon got down in between her legs. "Tell me if you want to stop."

She nodded and for the first time in her life she was taken. Properly. She and Caroline had done a lot of things before but Elena felt like a live wire tonight. This was so out of character for her, she was living dangerously, Damon was a stranger… she was on her back on the diner floor!

Damon paused while she adjusted to him and when she looked comfortable he back to move. Elena moved too, in rhythm. It felt good, really good. The sensation of his hard cock rubbing in and out of her was out of this world. She felt cheated, it was incredible.

Damon's weight on top of her felt so good, so new and exciting. He picked up the pace, getting onto his knees.

Oh yeah! That felt really good…

"You feel…" Damon groaned "Spectacular."

"You too… I think I'm having an orgasm!" Elena said, too wrapped up in the sensation building inside her to feel embarrassed that she kept saying things like this.

"Yeah?" Damon answered "What do you need?"

"I don't know you're already doing it…" she moaned as soared scarily high. This was a different kind of orgasm; she'd never had a penetrative one before.

"Ugh…You're gonna cum." Damon moaned loudly "I can feel it… that's it Elena, feel my cock inside you!"

"Ugh yes! YES YES! OHHH!" Elena came hard, calling out the whole way, Damon was making sure she had the night of her life and she wanted to keep him between her thighs for ever.

"Can you handle more?" he said gently as she shook

"I want more. Anything." She gushed

"Ride me." He offered

Elena nodded and Damon pulled out and clambered into a sitting position, he pulled her onto his lap and embraced her,

"Lower yourself down when you feel ready."

She obliged and sank to the hilt and rose up.

"How do I move?" she asked not entirely sure what to do

"Baby you're doing it." Damon said huskily, encouraging her "can I kiss you?"

Elena leaned in and kissed him as she rose and fell around him.

He was an incredible kisser. It felt so strange kissing a guy, he tasted different, but really good, his face was stubbly but she liked the sensation.

Damon was making a lot of noise now and Elena was even more turned on if it was possible.

"Can you cum again?" Damon asked "I have about thirty seconds left…"

Elena bounced harder, sucking his bottom lip between hers.

Damon's hands gripped her ass as he thrust hard up into her. His pubic bone rubbing her clit.

"I'm gonna blow baby…cum with me!" Damon hissed before he stiffened "Jesus!"

Elena came one last time, she was laughing, it was all too much.

Damon silenced her laugh with his lips.

When it was over they dressed quickly.

"Believe it or not but I don't usually do this type of thing." Damon said as he buckled his belt

Elena didn't answer; she just popped her buttons closed.

"You really turned me on, Elena. I couldn't help myself. I hope it was okay for you?"

Elena wondered why he was asking this. "Damon I came three times. Three."

He smiled and she blushed again for unknown reasons.

"So it was okay for your sort of first time?"

"It was incredible." She said honestly

Damon moved in and kissed her until she was in a fluster.

"Will I see you again?" she said before she could stop herself

Damon smiled. "I'm here for another couple of days; maybe we'll bump into each other again."

Elena unlocked the door again. "Maybe we will." She said.

**A/N Something a bit different? Please review and let me know what you think my darlings! Xx Dr. B Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ohhh…." Caroline said, drawing out the word with her glossed pink lips, "Chicken salad."

Elena cocked her eyebrow. "Chicken salad?"

"What?" Caroline said defensively

"Have you seen how fancy this place is and the extensive sophisticated menu and you say 'oh chicken salad'?"

"Elena." Caroline said glancing back down at her embossed menu, "this is about all we can afford unless we just eat from the bread basket."

Elena smiled "Good point."

This wasn't as awkward as Elena had anticipated; it was their first 'date' since their reconciliation. Caroline had moved back in but was sleeping in the spare room until they both felt comfortable enough to share the same bed.

"A glass of wine, madam?" the waiter who had appeared at Caroline's elbow offered gesturing to the bottle perched along his arm.

"Oh no thank you." Elena replied, she had to finish her term paper in the morning

"She'll have a glass." Caroline disagreed

The waiter hovered unsure how to proceed.

"Madam?" he said looking at Elena for an answer

"No I really sh-" Elena began

"-Fill it up!" Caroline laughed pushing the glass across the table to be filled

Elena seethed and counted backwards from ten. This was their number one relationship problem. Caroline never listened.

The waiter left and she looked at the glass of wine, she didn't even like white.

Caroline was talking again, she was oblivious to her, and here she was sitting staring at a glass of wine she said she didn't want with a sour face and Caroline was talking about _horses_.

Their chicken salads arrived and the distraction of delicious food lightened Elena's mood even as Caroline continued to talk about her new found love of horses and equestrian things.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped "Elena, _Elena, look it's Rizzle D!"_

"Huh?" Elena replied "Who?" She looked to where Caroline was staring.

Oh my God indeed Elena thought. Damon was sitting across the room. He was seated at a round table with six other men all of whom were wearing suits, Damon however was in his black jeans and that sexy leather jacket.

Rizzle D? Was Damon famous or something?

"Which one is Rizzle?" she asked dreading the answer

"Oh come on Elena, get with the times, he's like the most famous rapper of the past two years!" Caroline hissed

"Caroline…." Elena urged, she wasn't listening again, "I asked you which one he was not what he does."

"He's the one in the fur coat. Obviously." Caroline stage whispered.

Elena's heart somersaulted, phew, she hadn't lost her _technical_ virginity to a celebrity sleaze.

Damon took a drink out of a crystal tumbler and sighed, he looked bored and Elena couldn't help but smile. Just as she did he looked up, a look of shock surprise quickly flashed across his face but then he did that weird but sexy eye thing he did and her stomach was flooded with butterflies.

She knew she should look away but she didn't until Caroline spoke and then she changed her attention back to her dinner. Caroline seemed determined to get an autograph and Elena didn't say much, every now and then she'd glance at him and their eyes would meet and then they'd look away.

When their plates were taken away Elena stole another look but Damon was gone. Caroline had asked for the dessert menu and they took about fifteen minutes to decided what they wanted, after they'd ordered Elena looked for Damon again, he was still gone. He must have left. She was aware of a deepening pit in her stomach where the butterflies used to be. It wasn't like she was going to have the courage to go over and speak to him but she still had this horrible sensation of missed opportunity and she stupidly feeling a prickling in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." She said standing up quickly and blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Okay." Caroline replied.

Elena walked in the general direction of the bar and then figured it would be around there, sure enough she spotted a door and continued towards it as she went through it she found herself in a fancy stairwell, the marble steps leading upwards or downwards on her left, she was quite alone except for a ridiculously handsome guy who was on a cell phone.

"He wants seventy five for the tv appearance." Damon said to whoever was on the receiving end, he turned and saw Elena.

"That's my final offer, take it or lose him." He hung up

"Hey." Damon said

"Hey." Elena said running a hand through the tails of her hair.

"You look beautiful." He said noodling at her

Elena ruffled her white polka dot dress, "thanks."

"Rizzle D, huh?" Elena asked

Damon smirked "I wouldn't have taken you for a fan. I'm…disappointed…."

Elena laughed "Well, no, my…Caroline… she recognised him."

Damon walked closer to her and took her hands in his. Oh, here came the butterflies again.

"Is Caroline your girlfriend again?" Damon asked looking up over his eyelashes seductively

"I don't know." Elena said quickly. Honestly.

"How was the fright night?" Damon said changing the topic quickly "Did the sexy tiger go down well?"

Elena blinked, he had remembered what she had been talking about one month ago, he had actually been listening to her ramble.

"It was great." She smiled launching into Halloween details, "I can't believe you remembered." She added, squeezing his hands.

"God you're sexy." Damon said with reverence completely spinning the topic again.

Elena was pushing him backwards, hands still entwined. She wasn't really sure why but Damon was smiling broadly. "You're sexy." She retorted honestly (albeit it sounded lame when she said it)

"Please tell me you're going to kiss me?" Damon said after ten seconds of Elena just pressing herself closer to him but not acting.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Elena said before she leaned up to press her lips to his. Damon dropped her hands gently and wrapped his arms around her low waist, pulling her even tighter. He had brilliantly pouty lips, she was a bit jealous if she being honest, and she sucked his bottom lip with fever. She wasn't sure who had slipped the tongue in first but it was getting seriously hot and she could…yup…he was getting hard against her. She wanted it, _really_ wanted it.

She'd fucked him in a diner was a stairwell any worse?

"Elena?"

Shit.

"Caroline…" Elena said feeling her body freeze over.

"Jesus." Damon muttered as he let her go.

"What on earth are you doing?" Caroline said, she didn't seem mad, just confused

"I…we…" she stuttered.

Damon shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"He's a guy." Caroline said "Are you ill?"

"Do you want me to go? I'll stay with you if you…?" Damon said

"No, go, sorry." Elena said sheepishly

"You'll be okay?" he asked

"She'll be fine, Romeo." Caroline said sounding insulted.

Without another word Damon walked out and left.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this…" Elena pleaded

"It's a guy." Caroline half shrugged, "have you been with a girl?"

"No!" Elena insisted.

"Fine. Good. We'll talk about this at home. Come on our desserts are here."

_**A/N hello! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave and thoughts in the comments! 3 xx Dr B.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline had been fine until they got home that night. Things were said, things that were true but hurt like hell and since then she had been sleeping in the spare room in Elena's since Caroline refused to go back to living with her mother.

Elena was struggling with her feelings for Damon. She knew nothing about this guy besides what he's like in bed and what a great kisser he was. After the dust had settled that night she had fired up her old computer and searched for Damon online. She ended up googling the words "rizzle d" and "Damon" and nothing had shown up. Every night since then she would look it up again, she even followed a few Rizzle D fan blogs in hope she would find some information about him. Unfortunately after three weeks she did fine out something, something she wished wasn't true. One night after her shift at the diner had ended Elena looked up the fan site and saw a lot of recent activity. Rizzle D's tour bus had been involved in an accident outside of Nevada. No one was killed but everyone on board was injured. Her body had turned to ice when she read it. Was Damon on board? Was he hurt? Her heart had hurt for him. She continued her searching but with no avail. She felt like her life was beginning to suffer for it, she didn't concentrate in class because she was always wondering where he was or how he was. She spent every spare moment on her phone searching for clues.

It was a Tuesday night and she and Matt were closing up the diner. Matt was a sweetheart, he was always trying to cheer her up even though he had no idea what was wrong with her. He was lifting the chairs onto the tables while she swept the floor.

"So how's things with Caroline?" Matt enquired

"Well I don't think she's spitting in my cereal but she's still not talking to me." Elena sighed as she flicked the switch off and grabbed the keys to lock up.

Matt pulled on his jacket as Elena did a final check. Everything was secure… the cash register was locked…

"Hey…what's this?" Elena said as she saw a small black card tucked half under the register.

"Huh?" Matt said from the door "oh yeah, some guy left that for you. I totally forgot."

She turned the card over. In silver letters: Damon Salvatore and then an email address at a record company.

"Where did this come from?" Elena demanded

"Some guy left it a few weeks back…"

"Weeks?" Elena yelled "weeks? How come you never mentioned it before?"

"I'm sorry, Elena, I forgot. Is it important?" Matt asked

"I hope so." Elena mumbled.

When she was home she went straight to her bedroom and emailed him.

"It's Elena." Was all she wrote before she hit send.

Almost instantly she phone buzzed. It was him.

He'd written one word. "Address?"

Heart pounding she punched in her address and hit reply. Was he coming to her?

Another email reply. "I'm an hour or so away."

She leapt from her bed. Shit.

She opened her wardrobe and began shoving clothes she'd dumped on the floor inside. She crammed her drawers and then closed them and straightened her desk, lighting a few candles. She straightened her duvet and then stepped into her bathroom. A quick shower would calm her and maybe she would shave her legs…just in case.

What to wear? She eyed up the blue silken pyjamas her aunt Jenna had given her before she had started collage. They still had the tags on them. What the hell, she was short on time and it was pretty late. She slipped into them and they were a big baggy but felt really nice.

She jumped when she heard Caroline close her bedroom door. Hopefully that was the last she would appear tonight.

Elena sat awkwardly on the bed. She checked the time, he should be here anytime. She looked out the window every time a car drove past.

Twenty minutes later there was still no sign of him. She checked her phone, no messages. She re-read his last messge. "I'm an hour or so away." Shit… was she supposed to have replied to that? Confirm the she wanted him to come over? She was about to reply when she heard a small tap at the front door. She dropped her phone down and ran to the window. A blue camero was parked across the street. She quickly ran down stairs and opened the door.

There he was.

This time he wasn't wearing that leather jacket, just a tee shirt and jeans. He'd definitely been in the accident because his lip was stitched and he had some faded bruising.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking her up and down quickly, his eyes hungry.

She stood back and let him inside.

"Nice house." He said

She held her finger to her lip "Caroline's here." She whispered

He looked confused "In the house?" he hissed "are you two…still…"

"Yes." Elena muttered quietly, something flashed across his eyes quickly, did he just look hurt? "Oh-no" Elena added "Yes, she's _here_, but no…not together. Anymore."

Damon shifted uncomfortable. "Should I go?"

"No." Elena said forgetting to be quiet. "Please don't" she then whispered.

She reached for his hand. He was cold.

She pulled him up the stairs, turning and pressing her finger to her mouth again. She did not want to waken Caroline. Once inside her bedroom she locked the door and went to walk across the room but Damon's hand wrapped around her middle. She stopped and leaned into his hand, her heart quickening.

She turned around and his hands fell to her waist. She looked up into his beautiful face.

"Does it hurt?" she said gently touching his split lip.

"Can I find out?" he asked before he leaned in.

She kissed him with everything she had until he eventually pulled back wincing a little.

"Well?" she whispered

"It's worth it." He whispered back, kissing her quickly again "So, worth it."

He began unbuttoning her silken pj top, sliding it down her arms. His hands moulded her breasts; he squeezed them and rubbed his thumbs over her areolas, Elena sighed out in pleasure. Damon pushed her back onto the bed and climbed over her body. He took her pert nipple into his mouth and latched on. He sucked and flicked it with his mouth and tongue until she was almost shaking. Elena needed release, her hand slid under her silky bottoms. Damon batted her hand away and held them above her head while he continued. This was insane, she felt like she was about to cum… she was.

"Don't stop." She breathed out but Damon wasn't about to let her down. She shook uncontrollably under him.

"Well… that was interesting." Damon whispered as he kissed down her toned stomach.

"You bet." Elena gasped placing her hands on top of his head and running her fingers through his hair.

She sat up then and pulled the hem of his tee shirt up. Damon winced a little.

"Is that okay?" she asked confused

"Yeah." Damon said firmly so she continued and removed his tee shirt. He was bruised up his side. Gentle as a mouse, she skinned the purple and yellow marks.

"Broken ribs." Damon explained.

"Are you okay to… you know?" Elena whispered

Damon smirked. "Let's see."

Elena bit her lip as she undressed him. She'd never undressed a man in her life. When he was deliciously naked, Elena shimmied out of her pj bottoms.

Damon was hard and ready and they wasted no time getting a condom on and getting started.

"God, you're tight." Damon groaned as he pushed in and pulled out "You feel incredible."

Elena wrapped her legs tightly around him. She was really beginning to like this sex stuff. They kissed deeply as they rocked.

There was only one problem. They were being quiet but the bed was not.

"Your bed…" Damon laughed

"I know." Elena moaned as Damon stilled inside her. Her walls twitched and tightened around him, desperate for him to keep going.

"Jesus." Damon whispered as he slowly slid into the hilt and back once more. "Incredible."

Elena's stomach flipped

"Floor?"

"Are you okay to be on the hard floor?" she whispered back

"Come on." Damon pulled out of her and they got to their feet. She lay down on the wooden floor and suddenly wished she had carpet. It was pretty cold. She opened her legs wide and Damon got down between them.

He took her once more, and this time they moved in silence apart from the tiny gasps they made.

Elena clung to him tightly and if she was hurting him he never said. She found a rhythm with him and their bodies clashed harder than ever.

She came, first as usual, around his cock, and Damon had to kiss her to swallow her screams, his hand entwined with hers. Her free hand gripped his backside and she dug her nails in as she came, letting him know how intense it was.

"Change positions." Damon moaned quietly into her ear.

"What?" she hissed

"Hands and knees." Damon said dragging out.

Elena tried to seem confident even though she wasn't too sure what she was doing. She rolled onto her front and had barely gotten onto her knees when he took her.

"Oh!" she gasped. This was deep.

Damon pounded into her and she pushed back with pleasure. He was making hot sex noises into her ear and she couldn't remember being this turned on ever. His hands were everywhere.

"God, Elena, you do things to me…" Damon hissed into her ear

She broke again and whimpered as she tremored around his cock.

"Christ!" Damon gasped as he jarred, coming along with her.

When they recovered they both got into her bed. They kissed for a while and then Elena settled into the crook of his strong arm and fell asleep not worried about what tomorrow would bring, for tonight he was here with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena awoke with a small jerk, something had hit her. It took her a second to realise it was an arm. She smiled to herself, of course. It was Damon's arm.

He had rolled onto his side and spooned her in his sleep; his arm was draped over her own arm. It was kind of heavy but she didn't mind, she didn't mind at all. It took her a second to realise her room was brighter than it should be; she hadn't blown out her candles before they fell asleep. Elena internally scolded herself; she could have burned the house down. Two of them had burned out but her tallest red candle was still lit, it was burning lower now but it still made the room glow. The ocd side of her wanted to get out of bed and blow it out but she wasn't willing to leave now that she had a gorgeous guy wrapped around her.

Damon mumbled something in his sleep and she stilled, listening hard to see if she could hear what it was, he fell silent again and she had to supress a sudden urge to laugh. She really wanted to turn around and see his face but she was afraid to move. Another five minutes of internally arguing with her brain about why she was afraid to turn around and she found the courage to do it. Slowly she rolled onto her back and then gently she slid onto her side, their faces inches from one another. God, he was beautiful. His eyelashes were so long- that was so unfair. She was having eyelash envy… and now an urge to touch his eyes… what was wrong with her? She was creeping herself out. Could she gently stroke his closed eyelids with her fingertips without waking him up? Throwing caution to the wind she gently slid her hand up from under the covers and traced the curve of his eyelid. She smiled to herself she was about to do it again when Damon stirred, she snatched her hand back and jostled the bed. Damon opened his eyes slightly, he still looked really sleepy and a bit confused, she wasn't even sure he was actually awake.

"Sorry." She barely whispered and he smiled and tightened his arm around her, their faces grew even closer and they kissed slowly, lazily for a tiny moment before his lips softened and she knew he was deeply asleep again. She smiled against his lips and nuzzled in closer, before she knew it she was asleep.

It was daylight when she next awoke. Damon was lying on his side, still naked as the day that he was born. She wondered if he was been watching her sleep this time?

"Good morning." He said quietly

"Morning." She said, not quite sure what today would bring, today she would have to say goodbye to him again. The thought made her uneasy.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked, snapped from her thought when he slid down the bed, the sheets over his head.

Oh. My. God.

So he was good at oral sex, she would have bet her life on it anyway. She wasn't even embarrassed at how much she had moaned, the things she'd whispered out loud or how much she really needed to wash her sheets because he had given her the most mind blowing oral sex of her life which had led to a morning shag of great proportions. The bed was a springy mess, she really hoped Caroline was already on her way to collage because there was no mistaking those noises.

Damon was in the bathroom disposing of the condoms she ran across the hall to make sure Caroline was gone, when she entered her room she took a look at the time.

"Somewhere you've got to be?" Damon asked as he walked back towards the bed.

"Collage. I need to be there for about, oh I don't know, twenty minutes ago…" she laughed

"You look a bit peaky." Damon fibbed "I think you better take the day off, don't want you infecting the other students do we?"

Elena fake coughed. "No, no, we can't have that."

"You better stay in bed today." Damon smirked

"That depends." She said running her hand down his stomach "Are you going to be there with me?"

Damon made a face. "Is there a store nearby? Because that was my last rubber."

"There's one about ten minutes away." She said sitting up, hesitating. "Actually…" she wasn't sure how to word it. "We don't really need them, I'm on the pill constantly for…lady reasons…" she wasn't sure she wanted to dive into a talk about her periods, but Damon's face wasn't red like hers. "…so, unless you really think we need one…"

Damon sat on his knees he tilted his head, thinking. "I've never had unprotected sex before."

Elena's stomach fluttered. That was reassuring, he was careful _and_ clean.

"It's up to you." Elena said quickly

"You don't mind?" Damon asked

"No." she said honestly.

"Then we're staying in bed today." Damon smirked

Elena pulled him down on top of her and she kissed him. Damon ground his hips against her and she felt his dick harden by the minute.

She ran her hands up his bare back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he kissed her neck.

She bucked her hips impatiently as he continued his assault on her neck and chest, Damon laughed against her skin and they grabbed her arms and pinned her roughly into the pillows.

"Fuck me." She said loudly

"Shh." Damon reminded her "Caroline?"

"She's not here, she's at collage…."

"Well then…" Letting go of one of her arms, Damon grabbed his dick and pushed it inside her. His eyes were so intense, she was overwhelmed with feelings…

Elena moaned out in gratitude… he slid in to the hilt.

He began moving, not being as gentle as usual; he thrust hard and fast, jerking her up and down the bed.

"Oh!" Elena called out, finally being able to make some noise "Damon…God…oh god…"

"Yeah?" Damon hissed as he moved

He grabbed her upper thigh and lifted her leg up around his thigh, getting deeper inside her.

"Oh wow!" she cried "that's it…."

Damon banged harder, their bodies making a ridiculous slapping noise.

He was going to cum. The most erotic sounds were leaving his mouth. He gripped her body even tighter then, slowing a little but using the same force. Elena was speeding to oblivion…her legs locked around his ass…pulling him deeper.

"Elena!" Damon groaned "Baby… oh baby! I'm going to cum inside you…"

Elena's world imploded. She came with a bang at his words. Her eyes screwed closed she was practically sobbing in pleasure.

Damon came instantly with her, pumping his load inside her convulsions.

His body was frozen in place but she continued to move around his dick as he spurted, greedily extending their orgasm.

He collapsed down on top of her. Panting.

"Elena. You were incredible… I've never…" he tailed off

She ran her hands over his hair and kissed his forehead. She had never had better sex; she knew she would never get anything from anyone ever. She didn't want it from anyone either…

They just lay like that, him still inside her, her stroking his hair, she never wanted to leave this bed again.

**A/N thank you all so much for reviewing! Please keep it up, it inspires me to write more! Did you like this chapter? Leave me your thoughts! Love Dr. B xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay" Elena said as she hopped back into bed with a plate of food.

"We have- 1 piece of buttered toast, and orange and an Oreo." She announced

"Wow, you're really living up to the student lifestyle." Damon teased as he sat up

"Take anything you want." She said

"Are you included?" Damon said raising an eyebrow

Elena laughed and blushed. He was really too much, it made her tummy flutterly.

"Maybe." She smiled

"Okay, well in the mean time we could share?"

"Okay." Elena said. She lifted the buttery toast and took a bite.

"Mmm." She breathed. Food, she was really famished.

"God you're sexy." Damon said "Now, give me that toast."

Obediently she handed him the toast and then began peeling the orange.

It was really juicy. She sucked the segment, it was really refreshing. Damon took a piece and bit into it. Juice ran down his angular jaw and splashed onto his torso.

"Shit." He said, resting the piece of toast on his knee, before he could wipe it Elena boldly moved in a licked it.

Damon hummed out. He tossed the toast aside and pulled Elena by the wrist until she was kicking the orange aside and clambering into his naked lap. He kissed her neck passionately working his way up to her jaw. Damon pulled his knees up and Elena rested her back against then, she shifted herself down onto his erection. They took it slowly, kissing, nipping, and holding each other as they rocked together. Elena savoured the sweet buttery taste on his lips, she couldn't get enough of those lips. She sucked in his bottom lip, holding his face in her hands. The overwhelming tingling of her lady parts cause her to surrender his lips for a second as she involuntarily mewled in pleasure. This wasn't like the rest of their sex, there was no talking, no dirty mouths ejaculating sex calls, it was very personal and intense. They were holding each other, gripping and squeezing in ecstasy rather than shouting forthcomings. Damon dropped his forehead against hers, they were damp with sweat, it was so hot.

Damon's breathing was becoming urgent, his face was screwing up, he was cumming, it was so sexy, his face was so erogenous, it was becoming too much, she was seeing stars, her eyes closed against their will as her body screamed… she came with a surprising gush, making her eyes snap open again; Damon was jerking as he ejaculated inside her, she clung to him as her thighs shook.

"Did you just…?..._fuck. me_. That was the best sex of my life." Damon panted, he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately

She couldn't answer, she was speechless. That was new. All she could do was kiss him back.

"Let's get ready and go out for a real breakfast?" Damon asked

"Okay." Elena said

They showered together and dressed quickly. Damon wincing as he pulled his jeans on.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked feeling guilty, some of his bruising looked slightly worse.

"I'm fantastic." Damon answered

"How long until you're back to work?" she asked lightly as if she wasn't worried for the answer.

"I have to leave tonight." Damon said quietly

"So soon?" Elena added "Don't you need to rest up?"

"I wish." Damon replied "But I have to get Rizzle D booked up again after the accident, time is money to these people."

"I understand." Elena said "I just want to make sure you're ready. You're pretty bashed up."

"I know, but really, all I have to do is sit on my ass and answer my cell. It's an easy life." Damon assured her. "I'll be fine."

Damon talked her into going to the diner for breakfast even though she was worried about what bonnie and matt might say, but Damon seemed so happy, he said the diner brought back find memories and she didn't want to be stupid if this was the last few hours they had together.

Bonnie kept looking over as they ate, she had eggs and Damon had a pancake stack, she pretended not to notice and Matt seemed oblivious as usual.

She asked Damon more about his life, drinking in the information, he was fascinating to her.

"So you're not married or anything?" Elena joked

Damon went silent.

"Oh my good God!" Elena gasped

"Kidding. Kidding." Damon smirked, holding his hands up. "Although I do have two kids."

Elena rearranged her face. "Oh." She said surprised "What are their names?"

"Evie is four and Lucas is eighteen months."

"Wow." Elena said "that's…nice."

Damon burst out laughing. "Elena, I'm kidding. Seriously, me with kids? Really."

Elena punched him in the arm. "You asshole! I thought you were being serious with me."

Damon continued to laugh. "You are so gullible."

"Asshole." She said again

"Okay, okay, oww. Ouch, laughing hurts." Damon said, holding his ribs as he calmed down.

"Serves you right for picking on me." Elena added.

"I'm sorry." Damon said but she had already forgiven him, he looked so carefree when he was laughing.

Suddenly Bonnie appeared out of thin air. "Elena, Caroline's here."

Elena looked up in panic. Sure enough Caroline Forbes was standing at the counter ordering food.

"I take it she saw us?" Damon asked Bonnie

"Oh yeah." Bonnie said and Elena groaned.

Damon stood up and walked off, Elena jumped up a moment after. She watched in horror as he approached her.

"Hi, I'm sure you remember me, I'm Damon Salvatore. I'm sorry for intruding in your life again, don't blame Elena it was my fault I just turned up out of the blue. I'm sorry if I've upset you by being here."

Caroline looked shocked for a super second but then looked indifferent. "Hi Damon, I'm Caroline. I actually heard you last night fucking my ex girlfriend. I never did get her to make those noises but I'd love to find out how. Maybe we could all join in next time?"

Damon coughed. "Oh, uhm…right. Well, nice to meet you officially."

Elena threw Caroline a look and then followed Damon to the door. She knew what Caroline was like, she'd deal with her later.

Damon threw a twenty onto the table on the way out and held the door for her.

They walked back to his car in silence.

"Sorry about that." Elena said as they drove

"It's cool." Damon said "Not your fault."

They arrived back at her house and they both got out and got onto the sidewalk.

"So." Damon said "This is it, I have to go."

Elena's heart sank like a stone. "What? Already? It's only like afternoon…"

"It's not going to get any easier." He smiled

She nodded, suddenly really anxious. What if she never saw him again? What if she did and he wanted to take Caroline up on that offer? She couldn't bare it…

"What Caroline said…" she said quickly "You wouldn't want to do it, would you?"

"Is that an offer?" Damon asked

"No!" Elena replied quickly

"Good." Damon said, wrapping his arms around her "It better not be, because I couldn't bear to share you."

He kissed her then, hard. A goodbye.

"Promise me I'll see you again?" she begged, her eyes filling up against her will.

"Hey." Damon said wiping her eyes with his fingers "What's all this?"

"Sorry. I'm being stupid. Just promise me?" she said, her lip trembling

"Do you want to know how sure I am that I will be back here to see you?" He opened his door

And grabbed his leather jacket from the car.

"I'm going to leave you my favourite jacket in the whole world, okay? But really, look after it, my brother got me it." He handed it to her

Elena took it and grinned. She knew it was a promise. She slipped it on, it was too long in the arms but it smelled like it.

"Wow. That looks really sexy." He said cocking his head. He pulled out his phone.

"Let me get a picture." Elena leaned against his car as he snapped her picture.

Then he turned it around and kissed her, snapping a shot.

"Send that one to me."

"I will." He promised. He kissed her one more time and then he got into his car and drove off.

She climbed into her bed and hid away from Caroline for the rest of the day. She was still wearing his jacket. She fell asleep and awoke at 2am when he phone buzzed. She clicked on her email and smiled. Damon had forwarded the photo of them. She looked at it and smiled, set it as her wallpaper and snuggled back down to sleep. Somewhere across the country Damon Salvatore was thinking of her.

**A/N So sorry it took me so long to update! You're all lovely. Keep reviewing please! :D Dr B xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was washing her dishes up in the kitchen of her home. She and Caroline had just finished a meal together. Things had been tense between them in the past few weeks but eventually they had begun speaking again. Neither of them mentioned Damon and Elena was fine with this. They'd had enough rows about him the night he left.

She had accidently burned the bottom of one of the pot she had used for dinner and she was sick of scrubbing it so she left it to soak in the sink. As usual Caroline had excused herself as soon as the washing up was needed to be done; she said she was working on a "project" in her bedroom.

Elena's phone buzzed in her back pocket. She squirmed in excitement, quickly drying her hands on a cloth and unlocking her phone. It was a new email…from _him_.

**Hey, I'm having a bit of a situation x**

She wrote back right away

_Are you ok? What's up, maybe I can help, what's the situation?x_

She hit send and almost immediately she got another email

**The situation is I can stop thinking about you, that's what. X**

Elena smiled a goofy smile and did a shuffle thing with her feet while she pondered a reply.

She hit reply

_Maybe I __can __help…x_

Biting her lip she pressed send and then moved across the room away from the windows. She backed into the small larder area and yanked her top off. Putting her camera in reverse she bent over slightly and took a quick snap of her bra, cleavage and collar bone. Before she even could send it her phone buzzed.

**You have my full attention x**

Elena forwarded him the photo and then pulled her tee back on. It took him a moment to reply.

**My mind isn't the only thing that is at your attention now Miss Gilbert! X**

Elena laughed and shuddered. She was feeling really naughty, and oddly she didn't miss him as much, she felt a little closer to him.

_I feel very mischievous, Mr Salvatore, that was my first sext, I miss you. Xx_

Within a minute she had a reply.

**I really can't stop thinking about you, that picture did **_**not **_**help (although it might help a lot later when I get back to my hotel room) ;) xxx**

Elena flushed, oh my, this man did things to her.

_If you have a web cam…give me a call later maybe?_

She hit send and walked out of the pantry, she almost dropped her phone in shock.

Caroline was sitting on the kitchen table, dressed in fine lace lingerie, her long legs were wide apart and hanging down, she swung her feet back and forward making her glittery high heels sparkle in the light.

Elena would have been so turned on by this in the past, like, ripping fine lace, turned on. But her stomach was turning over for all the wrong reasons. Over the top of her sexy get up and hanging provocatively off her left shoulder was Damon's leather jacket.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed

"What does it look like?" Caroline said, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder and running her hand up her thigh

"You shouldn't touch other people things." Elena said "take that jacket off."

"It still smells like him." Caroline noted. "Does that turn you on?"

Elena wasn't blind, Caroline looked a million dollars laid out like that for her, but all she felt was immense panic. Damon told her to look after that jacket; he had said it was special to him, that his little brother had bought him it.

"Care, take it off!" Elena yelled

"I'll take it all off if you want?" Caroline said as she pinched her nipple through the lace. "Come on Elena, I'm horny, it's been so long, we haven't had sex in months."

Caroline slipped out of the jacket and then let one of her straps fall down allowing her peachy breast to fall free.

Elena walked forward purposely and stopped millimetres from her face. She let out a long breath and Caroline's lips closed in.

"Caroline." She whispered "We haven't had sex in months because she haven't been together for months. Not really, and besides, I really like Damon. You know this, you need to move on and get someone else…or else you'll have to move out."

She grabbed Damon's jacket from under her and marched up stairs and into her room. She locked the door. Elena hugged the jacket close and inhaled. She couldn't really pick up his scent; now all she could smell was Marc Jacobs perfume.

She pulled out her phone and saw Damon had replied again.

**I do, we won't be back into our hotel until really late… can you stay awake? ;) x**

She hit reply.

_Oh yes._

It was almost 4 am before he logged online. She was prepared and ready to see him, she'd been reading blogs while she was waiting for him.

His camera connected and she smiled widely. He looked tired but excited.

"Hey." She smiled

"Hey you." He smiled back as he lay back onto his hotel bed. "Sorry it's so late."

"It's fine, I just wanted to hear your voice." She said "You need to get over your aversion to phone calls."

Damon laughed "Hey, I spend my whole day talking to douche bags on the phone, you'd get tired of calling people too and besides, look at this, I get to see your beautiful face too, win."

Elena blushed at the beautiful comment.

"Hey are you wearing my jacket?" Damon asked

"I am." Elena said "You said it looked good on me remember?"

"I did." Damon said with a little sigh, it looks _too_ good on you, that's the problem. I wish it could rip it off you."

Elena looked at the camera from under her eye lashes and smiled with the corned of her mouth.

She slowly became unzipping it.

"No." said excitedly as she unzipped it a little more. "Oh, wow."

When she reached the bottom she pealed if from her shoulders and left herself completely naked in front of the camera.

She heard him sigh out loudly, dragging it out and pulling his laptop closer to him.

"Wow." He said again.

"I would go to town on those babies if I was there right now." He added.

Elena began fondling her breasts. "On these?" she asked playing dumb, rolling her fingertips over her hardened nipples.

She heard Damon unzip his jeans on the microphone.

"Are you gonna touch yourself?" she asked seductively

"You try and stop me." He grinned, she saw him squirm and he began working his dick.

"Are you hard for me?" she asked

"So hard, baby." He replied

"Show me." She asked eagerly

Damon tilted his screen and she saw his huge erection in all it's glory. It was standing to attention, thick and long, his fingers pinching the helmet.

"God, I wish I could get my hands on you." Elena said and Damon pinched harder, a little bit of liquid seeped out of the tip.

"I've been rubbing myself all night thinking about you logging on to this." She admitted

"Did you cum?" he asked eagerly

"Yes." She admitted with a laugh, and then she rolled her eyes and came clean "Twice, actually."

"I hope you're going for three." Damon said as he pumped his engorged cock.

"You bet." Elena said

It only lasted about ten minutes. She came first, looking at his face on the screen, she wanted to make him cum so bad it was turning her on so much, she cried out shaking and forced herself to keep eye contact with her camera.

"I'm going to cum soon." Damon said urgently and Elena sat up a bit, watching intently.

"Yeah, cum for me." She urged "give it to me."

"Fuck!" Damon shot his load over his hand, he shot a lot and it made her writhe as she finished herself off with a few circles of her fingers, watching him pump more over himself.

"I need to kiss you." He said as he wiped his hand on the comforter.

"I know the feeling." She said as she lay back down and shifted the camera angle.

"We'll be in Albany on Friday. Can you drive there?" he asked

Elena's mind raced forward, she was working on Friday "I'm supposed to work, but I'll swap with someone." She said quickly

Damon's face lit up. "Really? You'd drive all that way?"

"I will." Elena said

She closed off her laptop a while later and smiled. In less than one week she'd been in Damon's arms again.

**A/N siirt if there are mistakes but I'm actually too tired to care! Hahaha keep reviewing xxx Dr. B**


End file.
